By way of example of methods used in the prior art, tungsten metal in finely divided form is mixed with carbon black and the mixture is heated typically to a temperature of about 1700.degree. to 2300.degree. C. This results in tungsten carbide which is usually mixed with a binder metal such as cobalt and is then subjected typically to shaping into the desired shape, presintering, shaping and sintering.
Other hard metal powders are produced in similar fashion except that carburization is done at the metal oxide stage rather than with the metal itself.
Such methods pose difficulties such as the need for very high temperatures. Further difficulties are also encountered. If it is desired, for example, to apply the carbide as a coating, it has to be done by chemical vapor deposition or physical vapor deposition which is limited to line of sight procedures.